Solace Counters and Tips
Overview The Solace has been a consistently used ship in the game for a long time. It has the ability to survive making it a very potent ship in both PvP and against aliens. With the bonus shield, it's able to withstand most ships with its regular movement speed and use of the Ring Formation, a set drone formation which ultimately increases this ships power at what it does, which is doing damage while taking damage. This guide is based on PvP play, this is in no way an indication if this ship is good against aliens or events. The Solace * Known for its team fighting skill, the Solace can aid allies and keep them alive while also taking damage for them so they can use more damage related ships. * Any ship who can focus the Solace is a bad fit, you don't want to be against ships who can focus on you. * The Solace can be a very strong ship in 1v1 combat, but against fast ships it's always going to struggle to stay within range and not get chipped down. Counters It's not so much that this ship counters other ships, it's more that it can stand ground against it. Maintaining a basic repair ability with a fairly durable nature, the Solace isn't a clear win vs any ship but I'll name some it has some favour against. * Spectrum - The Spectrum has lots of durability just like the Solace. However, the Spectrum ability opens up room for counter play with the drone formation called the Chevron Formation. It's also worth noting the Spectrum also has its damage reduced and it's definitely not known for having lots of laser damage. * Spearhead - The Spearhead ability is utterly useless against the Solace. Disabling the ability at the right time might cause a quick death, but it won't be the end of the world if it uses it at the start of a fight or even mid fight. You only need the ability to sustain you or allies, so unless the ability timing is extremely accurate, it won't be an issue most the time. Also, the Spearhead has no where near the durability of the Solace. * Cyborg - The damage dot over time against the Solace is not useful meaning the fight is a basic 1v1 while the health ability of the Solace will not be without use. * Moth Formation - Yes, the Solace ability completely removes the use of this formation, the original reason this ship became popular and overpowered before being put back in line with the nerfs it received. Countered By * Diminisher - The bonus damage on this ship with the innate ability to stay on top of you is a very dangerous threat to stay in combat with as you will lack the durability to sustain your shield power vs its special active ability. * Disruptor - Aside from the fact this ship can basically ignore you during a fight while fighting vs your allies, if it really wanted to, it can turn your allies against you. Making you far more vulnerable and unable to tank in front line fights. Reducing shields by 50% in the middle of a fight could be a big surprise, giving how big your shield power is. * Any fast ship - The Solace isn't known for it's fast mobility, it's played like a stand "bring it on" tank ship. Meaning any fast ship can wear you down over time if they are skilled enough to not allow you to fight back. An excellent example is the Centurion, which is both fast while maintaining its damage. Ability description Nano-Cluster Repairer repairs your health at a percentage based. It's a very simple ability, however improving your HP before using will mean gaining more health, you can do this with drone formations. Category:Ship Counters